


Bring your chains, your lips

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Foot Massage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He was still red-faced when he brought her the grapes and her wine, still breathing raggedly when he kneeled in front of her.





	Bring your chains, your lips

“Good boy, darling.”

Her husband flinched slightly. They’d really need to work on that, to have him accept her praise without any resistance. Not tonight, though. Tonight she was going to lay back and get spoiled. She plucked a grape from the bowl while Maes carefully took off her shoes. She pretended to be absorbed in her book, but she was keeping a careful eye on him. While she was getting less stressed by the minute, her darling also looked calm, seemingly transfixed with rhythmically massaging his fingers into her sole. 

She’d give him a good reward at the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twenty-second prompt from the random choice generator was "service", and yes I know this is a bit late 😂. It's because of completely foreseen complications and my inability to plan. Anyway, this can be seen as a direct sequel to the previous drabble.  
Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
